


Evil Author Day

by mosteveryonesmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Evil Author Day, Female Harry Potter, Female Sirius Black, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosteveryonesmad/pseuds/mosteveryonesmad
Summary: Evil Author Day - need I say more?(aka where I post all the snippets to stories that are sitting impatiently in computer folders, begging to be completed, but who actually knows when they will be.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. HP Sentinal/Guide AU Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sentinels Hermione and Harry go to Hogwarts

Hermione ran her fingers through the coarse fur of her lioness, Cleo. She was nervous for today, even though she had been to the magical world many times. Her mother gripped her shoulder, sensing her fear, and her father stood close behind, offering support after smelling her fear. 

She had acknowledged multiple times in her life where she was lucky to have a Sentinel-Guide pair as parents; otherwise coming online as an Alpha,  _ magical _ Sentinel could have been disastrous.

Not that Alpha Black would have let anything happen to her. He was practically a second parent, and Harry, his godson, was a brother to her. He grinned at her from the other side of Alpha Black. His black panther, Ixion, prowled his outside flank. Ixion didn’t like the magical world’s obsession with Harry, and let anyone who came near know with a soft growl. Cleo had agreed to help his cause and did the same on her side. 

Sooner than she realized, they were in front of the train and it was time to go. She bounced softly on her feet. Her father stepped in front of her, resting both his hands heavy on her shoulders. 

“How are your channels?”

She took a moment to check before nodding. “I’m okay, nervous, but they are all balanced.”

He nodded jerkily and Mom put a hand on his shoulder and hers. Hermione didn’t need to be a guide to know that her dad was nervous as well.

“Sentinel McGonagall will be there,” Alpha Black said after saying his goodbyes to Harry, “As well as a Guide Pomona.” Alpha Black shifted Hermione and Harry in front of him. “If there is a problem, anything at all, you go first to Sentinel McGonagall. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha,” they said. 


	2. HP Sentinal/Guide AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Keeping it a secret, however, was very obviously easier said than done.

Something Hermione had to deal with not even a second after her and Harry uttered the words.

A family had walked through one of the open floos at the end of the line and Hermione’s focused in on the blonde boy with a pointed chin. Cleo rumbled and pressed herself against Hermione’s thigh.

_Guide. Guide. Guide._

The ancient call thrummed under her skin.

In seconds her mother’s previously soothing presence flowed over her. Now it felt like glass. She wanted to fight against it but she knew better — she clenched her fist, her fingernails biting into her skin as she fought her base instincts and allowed her mum to calm her.

“This complicates things,” Alpha Black muttered under his breath.

“Who are they?” Dad said so quietly it was practically subvocal. An unnecessary measure as they were the only online sentinels on the platform. Hermione had sensed several latents among her future classmates but no one was online. Mundane sentinels and guides were not common, maybe one in every hundred births but Hermione had learned that magical sentinels and guides were _rare_. One in every thousand births. Maybe. And it usually went to the same two to three families — the Potters consistently had a sentinel or guide child; the Blacks for several centuries also, although Alpha Black was the only sentinel of his generation; and the Prewetts, but they had recently died out in the war.

The rest were like her — muggleborns who also happened to be sentinels and guides. Apparently the magical world didn’t like that but there was nothing they could have done when the Potters, Blacks, and Prewetts held so much political power. They didn’t anymore but Alpha Black told her not to worry about that.

“Do you remember,” Alpha Black whispered, “what I told you about the last war, and my cousins?”

Hermione and Harry nodded.

“It’s still a secret,” Alpha Black said quickly before turning towards her guide and his equally as blonde parents. “Cissy! It’s been ages!”

Hermione recognized that as the false jovial tone Alpha Black used with political adversaries. She examined her guide and his family more closely. Who was he? And why was Alpha Black worried?

Her guide walked stiffly behind his father and mother. He had his hands clasped behind his back. She wondered what kind of training he had as a guide. He was online — he had to be for her to sense him as _hers_.

“Lord Black,” the woman — Cissy? — replied stiffly, “How good to see you.” Her bland smile said it was anything but.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Alpha Black said grandly, “Lord Malfoy,” Alpha Black nodded once to the man who nodded back but said nothing. “And this must be young Draco. Hello cousin.”

Draco, her guide, also only nodded back. She resisted the urge to pout — she wanted to hear his voice, imprint on his voice.

Alpha Black’s eyes dimmed slightly before he gestured to her and Harry. “You know my godson of course, Harry, and this is my goddaughter, Hermione, and her parents Henry and Miranda Granger.”

“Pleasure,” Cissy said.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Dad drawled in a tone similar to Alpha Black’s when he was angry. Hermione wanted to elbow him for being rude to her guide’s family but even without guide senses she could tell something was all wrong. She sniffed the air, trying to work through the multitude of smells without zoning. She caught a hint of fear, a distinctive scent, but it was hard to pinpoint whose it was on the crowded platform.

“Very well,” Lord Malfoy started shortly, “We must see Draco to the train.”

“Of course, of course,” Alpha Black raised his hands, “Just wanted to check in my cousin.” He gave Cissy a brilliant smile that she returned wanly.

Lord Malfoy nodded shortly before turning sharply around and leading Draco away. Her heart ached as he walked away. They were several feet away, with Draco trailing behind his parents once more, when he turned his head and caught her eye.

He knew. He knew as well. She saw it all in the brief second their eyes connected.

“The train,” she said aloud before she even realized the thought that passed between them. They would find each other on the train. Draco nodded and turned back around.

Alpha Black sighed softly before kneeling in front of her and Harry again.

“Harry, Hermione, this…this is more important than ever before,” he held their gaze, demanding their full attention, “Do not tell anyone. I’ll tell Guide Pomona and Sentinel McGonagall but…no one else. Got it?”

Harry and Hermione nodded slowly, fear began trickling down her spine.

“Is he…is he okay?” Hermione whispered. She had learned all about sentinel-guide imperatives and bonds in her trainings, as was due, but…she didn’t…she didn’t think she’d have to deal with improperly trained sentinels or guides. She thought they’d be muggleborn, like her, since she had met all the magical sentinels and guides known to the community. She had even wondered if her guide was going to be a muggle like her parents — it wasn’t unheard of.

“He’s online, but he hasn’t been trained,” Mum said softly, squeezing her shoulder, “I’m…helping him as best I can with the distance to show him some rudimentary shields. He…he’ll…”

“He’ll bond out of instinct,” Hermione finished her’s mum thought. “Good. I can help him.”

Dad squeezed her shoulder and turned her around, kneeling so they were eye to eye. “Children pairings are dangerous, Hermione.”

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. “If he’s online with no training, he’s in pain every day then. So we’ll bond.” Hermione crossed her arms as Dad sighed.

“Guide Pomona will be there to teach him; it is unnecessary to bond for his safety,” Dad said sternly. “Hermione, do you hear me? Do not bond with him yet.”

Hermione frowned but nodded. It wasn’t just her choice though. The train whistle sounded though, so no one spoke any further.

Harry helped her up the train with their magically weightless trunks. And then Dad was hugging her goodbye, and then Mum, who squeezed her tight with a whisper, “Be careful.”

And then the train was off, rounding the corner away from their waving hands.

“Come on,” Harry whispered, “Let’s find him.”

It was too easy — Hermione just followed a sweet scent to a nearly empty carriage. His eyes snapped to hers as soon as she entered. A lion appeared next to him, growling in warning. Hermione and Cleo growled back.

“Guide,” Hermione said.

Relief and fear shone in his eyes. “Sentinel.”

She shot forward, half on instinct, and wrapped her guide into her arms, offering shelter in the emotional storm. He clung to her, wet tears of relief dampened her shoulder.

It happened as Hermione knew it would — instinctually as he reached for safety and shelter in her mind. It was a strain on her senses as she tried to balance for the both of them — giving him safety and peace from the emotions of others while still maintaining her own senses and shields from the physical world. Yet, as their mental and emotional landscapes became one, Draco sensed what she was attempting and helped as best he could to strengthen her shields. She brushed her fingers through his fine blond hair and hid a smile in his shoulder.

Her guide. Hers. A place in her mind that had been primed and ready for her guide was finally filled. Relief.

She didn’t know how long she sat cuddling with her guide but eventually she came back to reality, her senses fully imprinted on Draco.

“Well, what are we going to tell McGonagall and Pomona when we get to Hogwarts?” Harry drawled. Ixion eyed Cleo and Draco’s lion with his usual aloofness. Cleo was purring contently, rubbing her cheek against the lion’s mane.

“Sentinel McGonagall and Guide Pomona, Harry,” Hermione automatically scolded before straightening up and adding decisively, “What I told my parents. It’s not like we could control the bonding imperative.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco grabbed her hand.

Hermione squeezed his hand. “How long have you been online? Do your parents know? Why haven’t they gotten you training? Alpha Black—”

“Hermione!” Harry snorted, “Slow down and give him a chance to talk.” He grinned at Draco, who nodded stiffly, a shy smile at the corner of his lips.

“My mother knows,” he said softly. Hermione latched on to his dulcet tones even though she knew his voice would change in a few years. “We’ve…we’ve been doing the best we could but we’ve had to hide it from my father.”

Hermione squeezed his hand again, a heady sensation of fear and distrust and anger floating over her from Draco. She took slow, deep breaths, to send a sense of calm to Draco.

“We should tell them now then,” Harry said slowly, “Would…what…what do you think would happen if you dad found out Draco?”

Draco frowned. “He won’t. We won’t tell him.” Draco turned to Hermione. “Please?”

“We can’t hide Draco,” Hermione said softly, “Our bonded status will have to be registered at the Centre and Professor McGonagall will likely have to rearrange our housing for it.”

“Shit,” Harry said ever so eloquently.

Hermione felt Draco slide into panic — she was impressed and furious that his physical appearance didn’t change at all, he looked as calm as ever.

“We can warn your mother beforehand,” Hermione said, instinctively understanding his panic.

Draco nodded shortly. “Please.”

///

It was, as Harry said, a shit show, but none of it mattered to Hermione. She got exactly what she wanted, just as she knew she would. And several hours later, she and Draco were in their new Sentinel-Guide suite within Gryffindor tower. There were separate bedrooms, of course, but Hermione rolled her eyes at that as she cuddled next to Draco. Cleo and Godric, Draco’s spirit animal who had insisted upon the name according to Draco, were cuddled at the foot of the bed.

Draco turned to her and she grabbed onto his hand.

“I…I never thought I’d be in Gryffindor, not even…not even when Godric came to me,” he whispered. “My…my mum was in Slytherin.”

Hermione frowned. She had thought a lot about what house she would end up in. It irked her, of course, that Slytherin was anti-muggle so she never viewed it as a prospect.

“My dad thought I would be in Ravenclaw,” she said softly. “I wanted you to go first; I would have followed you.”

Draco squeezed her hand. “I don’t blame you.” He smiled wryly; it was the first time she saw her guide smile, even as slight as it was she treasured it. “Obviously I will always follow you.”

Hermione smiled widely. “Let’s just agree to always be at each other’s side. Then we don’t have to worry about following one or the other.”

Draco snorted before smiling. “I’ll always be at your side Sentinel."

Hermione squeezed his hand. “I’ll always be at your side Guide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bond is platonic. Just to be clear! 
> 
> I didn't explain it in detail because this is an EAD post but basically, my AU is that sentinels/guides don't need to be bonded when trained properly and children bondings are dangerous because adult sentinel/guide pairs can be volatile with perceived threats and now let's add in a temper tantrum of a child? Not good. 
> 
> As to why they are in a shared bed in separate quarters -- they are bonded, which no matter the age, allows them separate quarters. If I ever write this out, it's going to be non-sexual cuddling until they're sixteen at least.


	3. Scene from Potter's Arx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be a stand-alone. Can read the first 2 chapters of Potter's Arx for more. It's a scene I wrote that will eventually go into Potter's Arx...I just don't know where. 
> 
> Enjoy.

There were growing pains, as there aught to be. For several weeks, Hermione refused to sleep in her room. Something they could accept, as the adoption magic wanted to form a strong bond between the three of them. But eventually, Remus had to be the bad guy. Lily intervened by rearranging their rooms so Hermione’s was right next to theirs. This settled everyone down.

The first full moon was the hardest. Sirius was torn and Hermione was upset. She couldn’t understand why Remus had to go away. She had stomped one little foot and crossed her arms and said rather seriously, “No Papa, you can’t leave me you promised.”

Remus gathered her tight in her arms and sniffed her until Moony calmed down. James had all been about distracting her with nonsense and what not but Remus knew, his little daughter needed to know the truth — nothing else would satisfy her.

So, he held her in his lap as he explained, in the most kid friendly terms he could find, that once a month, he turned into a wolf and lost control and he couldn’t be trusted to be around anyone, except animals.

“But then…will you be all alone?” Hermione sniffled into his chest.

“No, uncle James will be with me.”

“Cause he can turn into an ‘gnormous stag?”

Remus stifled a smile into her hair. He didn’t know if she tried to say enormous or ginormous and met somewhere in the middle. “That’s right.”

Hermione pouted as she turned her large brown eyes to Sirius. “Does that mean you’re leaving too Dada?”

Sirius swallowed roughly and knelt next to her. He forced a bright smile as he brushed his hand over her hair. “Never sweetie. I’m going to stay with you tonight.”

Hermione still frowned though. “But then Papa will miss you.”

Remus chuckled. “I am going to miss Dada,” he said as he squeezed her tighter to him, “But I will be just fine with Uncle James and Dada will probably miss you more than he would miss me.”

Sirius frowned and for a second, Remus was looking at two nearly identical Black frowns of disapproval. He chuckled.

“I _am_ going to miss you,” Sirius said stubbornly, “And if I went with you, I would miss my kitten just as much.”

James knocked on the door. “Moony?” He jerked his head to the hallway.

Remus cuddled Hermione close one more time before leaving a gentle kiss to her brow and shifting her into Sirius’s arm. With Hermione safely in his arms, Sirius stood, following Remus to the door with his frown still in place.

“I’ll be fine,” Remus said as he hugged them one more time.

Sirius nodded jerkily. “We’ll be fine too, right kitten?”

Hermione shook her head resolutely. “No, but Papa will come back as soon as he can right?”

Remus smiled. “Yes I will kitten.” Remus turned then, and followed James down the hallway — this was going to be the longest full moon of his life.


	4. The Goblet of Fire versus any competent adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iolanthe's godmother is a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece I wrote when I was frustrated with GOF. If you are looking for nuance look elsewhere. If you are looking for a badass female Sirius Black and female HP, enjoy!
> 
> Also, once again, EAD, so spell-checked not even once.

Iolanthe Liliana Potter slept like absolute shit last night. Something Hermione was happy to remind her. But honestly, was anyone going to be surprised by that?

Ron nudged some tea her way while delivering a vicious glare to something—or more likely someone—behind her back. There were clearly some benefits to having five older brothers because Ron had a sharp tongue and quicker wand for anyone who was bothering them.

And after last night…that was everyone. Iolanthe couldn’t walk through the corridors this morning unscathed— she was just grateful that Hermione, Ron, and the rest of Weasleys decided to form a human shield.

It didn’t seem to matter to anyone when she said she didn’t put her name in the Goblet of Fire.

“When’s your mum going to be here?” Hermione asked softly.

Iolanthe nudged her toast around her plate and shrugged. “I don’t know — she was furious last night though so I think —”

The doors to the Great Hall flew open with a spectacular bang.

“Furious?” Ron choked on his eggs as her mum stormed through the Great Hall. “Ya think?”

Lady Sirius Black was widely thought of as the most beautiful woman of her generation. Her long, curly black hair fell in perfect ringlets to her waist. Her smooth skin luminous and olive-toned, hinting at the Blacks proud heritage as one of the last magical houses of Ancient Rome. And her eyes — large, round, and slightly hooded with every look a sultry gaze — were the typical gray eyes her house was renowned for.

Today, she looked like an avenging goddess. Her hair crackled with lightning and the entire Great Hall felt a sudden, frosty chill.

“ALBUS WULFRIC BRIAN PERCIVAL DUMBLEDORE!” She shouted, her voice thunder. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?”

The Great Hall collectively choked on a gasp before the Gryffindor table dissolved into sniggers. Iolanthe smiled for the first time since last night.

“WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS HE?”

“Where is who, Lady Black?” Dumbledore rose from his chair with all the grace he could. “Would you like to continue this conversation—”

“Barty Crouch! And no.” She turned from her position below the Head Table and sought out Iolanthe. She waved her hand when she finally caught her eye.

Iolanthe grimaced but walked over to her mum with her head held up high and shoulders back. Never show weakness. It had been the first lesson Great Aunt Cassie had taught her…but honestly that was easier said than done.

From her position, she could see the glimmer of a smile hidden in Dumbledore’s eyes. She relaxed — maybe they had a plan then.

A door opened from the back — the same door she had to walk through last night after her name had been called. Barty Crouch and Professor Moody walked through.

“What’s this ruckus about?”

“Incompetence, Moody,” Mum snarled, “Something you and Crouch apparently still suffer from nearly fourteen years later.”

Barty Crouch’s face lost its color while Mum’s lips twisted into a vicious smile. The last time she was this mad, Iolanthe had just emerged from the Chamber of Secrets. She had been sure the castle would have fallen in her wake…and it didn’t look like the castle was safe this time either.

“Bring me the Goblet of Fire,” she continued before anyone could find their voice.

“Now, see here,” Moody drawled, “If there was a way out of the contract, don’t you think we would have done it already?”

Slowly, she said, “Bring me the Goblet of Fire,” her voice pitched deadly low as the room shot several degrees colder.

“Right, right,” Mr. Crouch said brokenly.

There was silence, dead silence, in the Great Hall for the second time in twenty-four hours as everyone waited with baited breath for Mr. Crouch to return. He carefully hovered the Goblet of Fire, which was no longer lit, to the center of the room.

“Now,” he began hesitantly, “Lady Black, it is a binding contract and…”

“Shut up,” Mum snapped.

For the first time, Mum spoke to her. Smoothly, but her voice still carrying through the hall, Mum said, “Iolanthe Liliana Potter, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

Iolanthe took a deep breath, and responded in the same smooth, carrying tone, “No.”

Mum nodded once before turning back to the Goblet of Fire. “My name is Sirius Lucretia Black, I am the Duchess of Blackmoor, the Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and godmother and sole parent for Lady Iolanthe Liliana Potter, Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor. She is underage and does not have my permission to be entered into the Triwizard Tournament. What say you, Goblet of Fire?”

The hall was still and grave after Mum’s thunderous declaration but the Goblet of Fire was also unmoved.

“Lady Black, if you would just listen to me, I could tell you that the Goblet of Fire doesn’t care about…” Mr. Crouch tried again.

“The Goblet of Fire doesn’t care that one of its contestants is underage and is being coerced to participate in a deadly tournament?” Mum snapped back.

“I…um…well…”

“There’s no proof Miss Potter didn’t enter,” Professor Moody barked.

“You’ve never really cared about proof before Moody,” Mum snapped.

She turned her back to him and shook out her hair as she pulled out her wand. “Well then, let’s settle this the old fashioned way.”

“What— what are you doing?” Mr. Crouch shouted.

But it was too late. Mum aimed her wand and without a word, a bolt of lightning flew from her wand to the Goblet of Fire in a continuous stream. The air crackled with electricity and heat and the sound of thunder echoed until it all culminated into an enormous bang as the Goblet of Fire exploded into a million pieces. Several professors shot shield spells around the blast, containing it so not even Iolanthe was hit with debris.

“There, that settles that,” Mum said with a triumphant grin. She shared a wicked smile with Professor Dumbledore. “I believe you can still use the same contestants that were chosen last night, excepting, of course, my daughter, but they are no longer contractually obligated to perform. I’m sure you can contact the Horde if you have need of a contract.”

“An elegant solution, Lady Black,” Dumbledore intoned.

“You—you—you destroyed a thousand year old artifact!” Mr. Crouch spluttered.

“It wasn’t very well designed now was it?” Mum answered sharply. “I offered it the chance to rescind the contractual obligation it put on my child without my permission and it did not.” She turned back to glare at Professor Moody. “You’ll do well to remember that the House of Black will stop at nothing to protect its family. A lesson I thought you had already learned.”

Moody glared at her and Mum glared back. Neither broke their gaze until Moody’s lips twitched and he reached for his flask.

“Accio flask!” Mum yelled with a quick flick of the wrist.

And then chaos descended.

Moody struck fast, a gleaming sinister red spell directed at Mum and her. Another spell shielded them as Mum caught the flying flask and twisted in front of her. Iolanthe heard Dumbledore’s voice as terrible and dark as thunder and saw Moody’s body fly through the air.

“Polyjuice,” Mum said firmly, her nose in the flask. “Ten galleons this bastard put my daughter’s name in that stupid goblet.”

Mum flipped back her hair and offered Dumbledore her most charming smile. “Should I call Amelia or would you?”

“I’ll call her,” Professor Flitwick offered and ran out of the room through a different back door.

Dumbledore dispassionately waved his wand to carry Moody’s unconscious body out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall and Snape following behind him. Mum followed and with a quick jerk of her head motioned for her to follow as well. Thank Merlin, she didn’t want to miss a _second_ of this.


End file.
